A central processing unit (CPU), also called a central processor or main processor, is the electronic circuitry within a computer that carries out the instructions of a computer program by performing the basic arithmetic, logic, controlling, and input/output (I/O) operations specified by the instructions. The burden that is placed on processors on computing devices today is steadily increasing. Every year, more and more programs and routines are executing on a computing device processor all at once. This ties up the processor and reduces the speed of all programs executing on the processor. This can be annoying and time consuming for users that are utilizing the computer for critical functions, such as work duties. Initiating a download of data, such as a movie file or an audio file, on a computer allocates resources from the processor. As the size of download files increases, the burden that is placed on the computer processor is increased, thereby slowing down all other programs even more.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art, and more particularly for more efficient methods and systems for downloading files on a computer.